


直播间 下

by qiongpingNS



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiongpingNS/pseuds/qiongpingNS
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 12





	直播间 下

好像是hoshi时隔很久的直播，拍摄的地点也不一样了，画面中还没有人，房间看起来很大是灰色调的，和以前完全不同。人陆陆续续地进到直播间里，虽然不知道今天要播什么，但是因为是hoshi所以值得期待。  
这样无人的直播大概进行了三四分钟，才听到渐渐传来了说话声。  
“都怪你，非要一起洗，耽误好久了，”听着好像是hoshi的声音，在和别的人抱怨什么。  
“不是你先勾引我的吗？”一个低沉的声音传来，“我已经把直播打开了，等会儿直接开始就可以了。”  
这是一个很陌生的声音，直播间里除了hoshi就没有出现过别的男人，弹幕里的消息瞬间爆炸了。  
[我没听错吧？]  
[怎么会有两个人的声音。]  
[今天是要我想的那样吗？]  
[我靠。]

权顺荣拖着拖鞋哒哒哒地跑过去，凑到床边，果然直播已经打开了，还是在没有人的状态下。  
“这么早开干嘛。”  
“行了，别废话了，直接开始吧”全圆佑拉过他坐到床上镜头前，镜头调得很低，只能拍到下半部分，现在两个人都穿着浴袍，裹得严严实实的。  
刚刚在浴室难免擦枪走火，权顺荣隔着浴袍揉了揉他下面，挑眉问他，眼睛里含着揶揄的意味，“等不及了？”  
“是怕你等不及了，”不过是在瞎逞强，等会儿谁耐不住了还难说，全圆佑轻易地把他摁到床头。刚才在浴室里已经润滑了，全圆佑很轻松地就把跳蛋塞进了他的后穴里。  
突然地被插入异物让权顺荣有点难受，跳蛋还没打开，但是就那样待在后穴里也很有存在感。上半身被全圆佑摁着，他只能自己难耐地扭了扭下半身。

“舔，”炽热的阴茎弹在他的嘴边。  
权顺荣不满地嘟了嘟嘴，“也不提前说一下。”  
他的唇瓣触碰到性器，软软的，脸上的脸颊肉看起来也很软，全圆佑甚至想用性器戳一下，看是不是就会戳出酒窝来了。他也这样做了，权顺荣偏着头躲避，腺液弄得他脸上湿漉漉的很不舒服。  
为了停止这样的恶作剧，权顺荣捧住他的性器舔弄着囊袋，然后含进嘴里又舔又吸。以前没有口交的经验，最多也是在直播的时候对着假性器随便舔了舔，也不知道他舒不舒服。  
权顺荣一边想着一边用嘴包住全圆佑已经硬挺的性器，阴茎被柔软的壁肉包围，渐渐自己抽插起来。稍微吐出去一点，权顺荣用舌尖舔弄着马眼，和着口腔里的口水围着龟头打着转。他听到上方传来全圆佑的沉重的喘息，忍住干呕的冲动将性器吞得更深，透明的液体从嘴角溢出来。  
后穴里的跳蛋不知道什么时候被打开了，不停地震动着。权顺荣含着性器，嘴巴里发出呜呜呜的声音。全圆佑按着他的后脑勺冲刺了几下，几乎要顶到喉头的软肉。  
要射出来的时候，全圆佑本来想退出来射在外面，结果被权顺荣包着全部吞了下去。一股股的精液射在他的喉咙里，权顺荣被呛得咳了好几下。  
“不舒服就别含着吞下去，”全圆佑拍了拍他的背说。  
昏黄的灯光照在他的身体上，刚才从嘴角划过的液体还没擦干净，在灯光下发着光。身上的衣服早就穿不整齐了，在身体上半挂着，全圆佑看着他的喉结上下移动着把口腔里最后的一点精液也吞了下去。  
“不行，你的，都要吃下去，”权顺荣说着还擦了擦嘴角，“吃得很好，谢谢，”这是之前全圆佑对他说的话。  
全圆佑当然知道他是故意的。  
权顺荣好像特别不长记性，每次挑衅过他之后就会被欺负得很惨，但是他每次都记不住后果。  
“不客气，”全圆佑笑着说，手里把跳蛋的遥控器调到了最大的档。  
震动的跳蛋折磨着娇弱的肠壁，权顺荣不自觉地摩擦着两条腿。  
“拿出去好不好，”跳蛋在后穴震动着，可是没碰到敏感点只是简单地在一个地方震动着，反而让权顺荣感觉更加空虚了。  
“叫我什么？”全圆佑拿着遥控器问他。  
两个人的视线交织在一起，权顺荣先移开目光，本来就潮红的脸颊好像更红了，许久才听到他细细柔柔的声音，“老公，”他顿了一下，有一些羞涩，“把后面的东西拿出来好不好。”  
全圆佑拿着跳蛋的尾巴往里面塞了一些，“拿出来的话，你的骚穴不会更痒吗？”  
穴里敏感的软肉被戳到，权顺荣软着腰讨好地翘着屁股，用圆润的两瓣去够他的性器，“再把老公的大肉棒塞进来就好了。”  
虽然知道直播看不到他们的脸，权顺荣还是下意识地害臊起来，低垂着眸不敢去看全圆佑的脸。全身也跟发烧一样泛着红，到处都是滚烫的。  
感觉到身后的跳蛋被扯了出来，在穴口发出啵的一声。全圆佑重新硬挺的性器抵到了他的穴口，恶意地在股间滑来滑去，手也在他阴茎下面的囊袋处揉来揉去。权顺荣趴在床头翘着屁股，全圆佑扣着腰就插了进去，刚吐出跳蛋的后穴立刻就吞下了他的阴茎。权顺荣塌着腰，衣服滑落一大半，全圆佑索性把浴袍扯开露出他光洁的背部。  
全圆佑摁着他的盆骨往里肏，穴里的温度也变得高些，背上流汗，穴里也在流，到处都滑滑的。他握住他腰的手都跟着滑，滑到他深深陷下去的腰窝里。找到敏感点卖力地往深处干，回应全圆佑的全都是呻吟声。  
“太深了....出来点....”权顺荣一只手扒住床头，另一只手往腰后摸，想自己把他的性器从屁股里拔出来一些。  
全圆佑摁住他的手和腰扣在一起，把阴茎抽出来，只留了一个头部在里面，“这样吗？”  
没有肉棒塞在里面后穴里一片空虚，权顺荣连忙摇头，呜咽着说，“不是....进来，不要出去。”  
“到底是要进去？还是要出去？”全圆佑坏心眼地问他，身下阴茎却一插到了底。  
“不知道了...别问我，”一只手撑不住整个人，权顺荣趴在床上，被全圆佑提着屁股往里肏。  
酥麻感从尾脊传遍全身，后面被塞得太满了，权顺荣没有故意，甬道里的软肉都会自己涌上去将阴茎绞得紧紧的。  
他的眼眶里也塞得满满的，身后每被撞击一下，眼眶里的眼泪就好像自己排着队掉出去了。  
听到他抽泣的声音，全圆佑把他抱到怀里亲了亲，“这样就被操哭了？”  
“因为太爽了，老公太厉害了，”权顺荣抹了抹眼泪，坐在他的胯骨上，脸上还挂着泪痕，全圆佑哭笑不得，心软了下面又硬了。  
“那继续让你更好不好？”  
权顺荣点了点头，用力抱着他指甲盖都泛白。

[居然被操哭了。]  
[hoshi本来就是那种很软很好操的样子啊。]  
[这位也不简单啊。]  
[两位是情侣关系吧。]

权顺荣在他怀里也不好受，上下颠动着，五脏六腑都要被颠出来了。做爱不是单纯地交合吗，为什么他感觉全身都被绞进了漩涡里。  
他手抓着全圆佑的背，几乎要抓出好几道红印，嘴不自觉地张开咬到他的肩头都是咸咸的味道，眼泪又掉下来流进嘴里，也是咸咸的。  
全圆佑低下头舔弄他的乳头，他也挺起胸把胸部往他嘴里送。  
“胸都变得鼓鼓的了，是不是能吸出奶了。”  
“没有，”权顺荣仰着头咬住嘴角，把破碎的呻吟锁在喉咙里。后面的肉棒好像要捅进肚子里了，身上没有一处是舒服的，都被全圆佑弄坏了。  
“不要再往里了，”权顺荣眼睛红红地看着他，手摁着自己的肚子，那里鼓鼓的。  
全圆佑抱着他往里顶送，问他，“里面有宝宝吗？”  
权顺荣神情恍惚，胡乱点头，“嗯，有wonwoo的宝宝了。  
“那等宝宝生出来了，就能吸出奶了，”全圆佑嘴里含着他的乳头，说话也含含糊糊的，胸部在他嘴里扯来扯去涨得变大了一整圈。

[是那个榜一的wonwoo？]  
[钱果然是万能的啊。]  
[我砸那么多钱也可以操到hoshi吗]  
[给钱就上啊。]

权顺荣轻得像一张纸，全圆佑抱着他，好像随时都会飘走了，操得太用力了也会轻易地破碎掉。可是权顺荣就是这样依附着他，他就会永远地抓着他，叫他别的地方都去不了，只能待在他的怀里。权顺荣摇摇晃晃的，只有全圆佑这样一个着陆点，他只能抱紧他。  
最后冲刺的几十下精液终于射到内壁上，权顺荣颤抖着腿夹不住肚子里的东西，全圆佑的性器还塞在他的屁股里，穴里的精液还是顺着缝隙流了出去。  
白嫩的臀部就只有小穴那一块被插得发红，穴口大张着像被分开的两块蚌肉一样可怜地颤抖。  
全身上下都是黏得发慌的液体，他们像被困在了史莱姆里面黏在一起，怎么也分不开了。

直播间里只剩下两个人的喘息声，身材高大的男人走近关掉了直播，大家听到他的最后一句话是，“hoshi以后再也不会开直播了。”  
那之后Hoshi的直播真的没有再开过。

END


End file.
